Camping Fun!
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: CAUTION: CONTAINS YAOI. If you don't like gay stuff, this isn't for you. This is set right before the big Cell battle; after Goku and Gohan finish in the Room of Spirit and Time and before Vegeta and Trunks go in. Although they were very hurried in the manga, apparently they had time for a little nighttime, camping...fiasco. This is the raciest lemon I've written...so yeah. M.


"What the hell are we doing here, Kakkarot?" Vegeta fumed as he attempted to get comfortable on the hard tent floor.

"I already told ya, Chi-Chi said the boys need some father-son time before the big battle. You don't like camping?" Goku noticed that Vegeta was acting stranger than usual; like he knew something bad was going to happen. And it must have been obvious, for Goku never noticed things like that.

"So why do _I _have to be here?!"

"Well," Goku murmured with a confused expression, "Trunks is your son…Even if he's from a different time." Vegeta glared at the woolen sleeping bag.

"Cell is going to be here in a matter of days; Trunks and I should be training, not parading about playing happy family. We don't have time for this! And why tonight of all nights?!"

"Huh?" Goku tilted his head at the add proclamation.

"…Nothing." Maybe if Goku doesn't know about it, he won't react as badly…

"…Kay," Goku said with his usual ignorant smile. "And don't worry about it, Vegeta, we have a day to spare; the room of spirit and time isn't going anywhere." All this got in response was a noncommittal grunt. Vegeta could see the sun's rays disappearing through the thin plastic of their shelter and felt the usual restless sensation creeping up on him. Of all nights, he _had_ to control himself tonight. But…it seemed to be stronger than usual…much stronger…

As the darkness became deeper, Vegeta covered himself with his sleeping bag and tried to shut out the reaction he knew he could not stop. Yet, as he closed his eyes, an odd glare kept a red glow filtering behind his lids.

"KAKKOROT! Do you _have_ to be super sayain right now?! You're hair is blinding!" But, as Vegeta looked at his rival beside him, he noticed immediately that something was off. Goku was panting heavily and his answer was forced and strained.

"Sorry…It's-It's part of…mine and Gohan's…training…Vegeta…I-I feel funny…" Vegeta thought about how much to tell his kin and decided that if he was already this far up shit-creek, Kakkarot might as well know why.

"It's a part of being a Sayain…Tonight's a full moon…"

"So? Neither of us ha-have tails…" Vegeta bit back a frustrated moan before answering.

"That's…the problem. Our transformation is caused by the chemical in our tails consuming an excess of the hormone humans call testosterone. But…when that chemical is taken away, the moon ri-riles up the…the other, but it has no outlet…basically, it causes…unbearable sexual tension…" Goku remained silent for a while and Vegeta wondered how much of his speech the simpleton even understood.

"So thaaaaaat's why me and Chi-Chi-"

"I do NOT need to hear about that!" Apparently he understood more than he usually let on…

Rolling restlessly on the hard ground, Vegeta grumbled.

"It's nothing but trouble…why else do you think I'd allow that woman to bear my royal offspring?" Goku, moving around quite a bit as well, shifted and Vegeta could not help but notice that he had gotten a great deal closer. Blue, luminous eyes bored into black; both pairs of brows furrowed in discomfort.

"But…It's never been this bad before…I-I've never…"

"I learned from some of the older survivors that it's not as strong of a reaction if the only other beings around are of a different species. I was too…too young to experience it when planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"But, why are we…?"

"Isn't it obvious, moron?! _We're of the same species._"

"B-But, doesn't it matter that we're both - Nnh! – both guys?" Vegeta clutched the pillow to keep from doing something mortifying in front of his mortal enemy and heard the sound of fabric tearing under his grip.

"Gee, I don't know, idiot. Y-You tell me." With a sudden spark, something in Goku snapped. He didn't care how wrong it was; he had to do something about this. A sudden, unexplainable aggression flared in his wildly beating heart and, before he even knew what he was doing himself, Goku was reaching out towards Vegeta's uncharacteristically vulnerable face. The black eyes that had been screwed shut in what looked like concentration flew open as Goku's fingers made contact with his cheek. Pulling back sharply, Vegeta did something Goku had never seen before. His eyes wide, the strong, proud Sayain blushed scarlet in the light radiating from Goku's chi.

Sparks flew through Vegeta's nerves, starting from the place Kakkarot had touched and shooting right down to his groin. The only emotion he felt comfortable expressing at a time like this was fury.

"WHAT THE FU-MMF!" Vegeta pushed with all his strength against the invading chest; a strong hand coming up to silence his fuming. Goku's eyes were much too close to his own and Vegeta jumped at the feeling of the other hand pulling the sleeping bag slowly off of him.

"Shh, calm down, Vegeta. You don't want Gohan and Trunks hearing, do you? They're only a few meters away." Vegeta continued pushing in silence, but it was like when a human attempted to move a brick building. Vegeta hated his weakness. He hated Kakkarot. And, most of all, he hated the tremors of pleasure wracking his body from each contact. With a flash of movement, Vegeta was pinned; the golden hair and intense, icy orbs hovering above him. The Kakkarot he knew was nowhere to be found in those hard, lust-crazed eyes and Vegeta felt the infuriating sense of helplessness that came whenever he fought the man above him.

"Let's make each other feel good, kay?" The words were spoken with what looked almost like a sneer and Vegeta found himself giving in against his will; his struggles lessening as the desire consumed him. The hand disappeared from his mouth and time slowed down as Kakkarot's face drew even closer. He had to stop it he had to get away he could not let this happen he-

Vegeta heard the groan of a horny prostitute as forceful lips crushed into his own and, only after a few moments of puzzlement did he realize they it had been his own voice. A warm tongue slid quickly into Vegeta's mouth and he found it impossible to resist kissing back. It was as if his body was possessed. He knew what was happening but had no power to stop his lips from moving or tongue from dancing with Kakkarot's. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as he felt an impossibly strong hand roughly yank his pants down his legs. The lips rose to where Goku was hovering above him once more and Vegeta could do nothing but lay his head back and attempt to catch his breath; his eyes half-lidded with the pleasure-induced haze. Goku as well was flushed and panting, but his voice was much steadier than Vegeta knew his would be if he tried to speak.

"Lift your leg up." It was the command of someone much stronger than him. A command Vegeta could not ignore. Feeling the heat in his cheeks get hotter, Vegeta slowly raised his leg off the ground. And then he was naked from the waist down. This was bad. This was really bad. He needed to fight, he needed t-

"AH! N-Nah! Ka-Kakka…rot!" Rough digits wrapped around Vegeta's erection, using almost too much force and sending pangs of pain up his spine along with the pleasure. Leaning forward again, Goku licked Vegeta's ear; whispering quietly over the mewling.

"Vegeta, the kids are right over there. They can definitely hear you right now. Try to be quiet." Vegeta clenched his teeth, managing to muffle his voice but failing at stopping it completely. Reaching across the small tent and ruffling through the bag of supplies, Goku's hand came back holding a towel used to dry off after a swim.

"Here, bite down on this."

…

"Trunks, what do you think our dads are doing? They sure are being noisy…" Glancing over from where he lay on his back in the sleeping bag, Gohan searched for the futuristic teenager's face in the faint glow of his own, permanent Super Sayain transformation. But the person beside him was staring off into space with the eyes of someone who had just seen the scariest horror movie of their lives. It took a moment for the silver-haired boy to respond and, when he finally did, the words were shaky and distant.

"…Nothing. I don't think they're doing _anything._" Gohan gave a puzzled look, did Trunks not hear it? If so, he should get his ears checked; it was getting louder by the minute.

"But…It sounds like your dad might be in pain…"

"Shut UP, Gohan! Go to sleep!"

"But-"

"NOW!" And, with that, Trunks rolled over so his back was to his tent-mate and Gohan attempted to get comfortable while the noises rose around them.

"I never would've thought…"

"Trunks, did you say something?"

"No. Go to sleep."

Vegeta's voice finally died down some as he got used to the feeling of his enemy's hand stroking him. Low moans replaced the frantic wails as the pleasure grew slowly and gradually. His hands now clutching the fabric beneath him, Vegeta looked over to find he was ruining both the sleeping bag, the tent bottom and also the earth underneath; the latter dying his fingers brown and pushing underneath his fingernails. Then the hand he had been staring at was gone, plucked from where it had been clawing at the dirt by Kakkarot's free hand. Guiding it down the length of their body's, the man above him uttered hoarsely.

"Make me feel good too, Vegeta." Vegeta had to bite back his protests as his digits were made to touch the hardening bulge in Kakkarot's gi pants. But the hand on his felt _so good_. He…could submit, just this once. It was not like he had much of a choice in the matter anyway; the way Kakkarot was now, he could never out-power that…

Goku hissed quietly as Vegeta's hand slid hesitantly under the fabric that still clothed his bottom half; the much anticipated sensation of the fingers against him making him shiver slightly. But, after a while of both Sayains stimulating the other, the top man felt another inexplicable urge. This was not enough. There was more he could do. Something that would bring him ten times more pleasure. His hand moved without his consent.

"Where in all the _hells_ do you think your touchin-GMF!" Vegeta's voice became dangerously loud once again as he jerked away from his molester. This time, no matter what the bastard said to try to calm him, Vegeta kept screaming. That was too much; not allowable. Kakkarot's ill-bred, profane hand did not belong where he had so suddenly moved it. Just as Vegeta was sitting up and escaping from his attacker, inescapable arms wrapped tightly around him, and the world around Vegeta disappeared into a flash of light.

…

"Psst. It stopped."

"Huh?" the question was angry and annoyed-sounding.

"Your dad's screams. They stopped."

"Good."

"Should we go see if they're okay?"

"NO!" Trunks spun around to face Gohan, his eyes still just as frantic and wide. Gohan was getting the suspicion that the older boy knew something he did not and he was curious to know himself. Gohan was out of the tent before Trunks could say another word.

"Gohan! Get back here! Don't-!" Both boys stood in front of the open tent-flap and stared in surprise.

"Where did they go?" Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as Gohan crawled inside to investigate. He came back out looking more puzzled than before.

"Their clothes are still there, and they're laid out like Cell's victims' were; like they just melted away…and why were they on top of each other like that?"

…

"Where the hell are we, Kakkarot?! Where are our clothes?!"

"You don't recognize this place? It's the desert where we first fought. I teleported us."

"So why are we _naked_?"

"I just focused on our bodies, so the clothes were left behind." Vegeta gave an angry snort and looked off to the side; his muscles stiffening as Kakkarot inched closer. Lips grazed his neck as their bodies brushed together. Vegeta tilted his head back and came face to face with the silver glow of the moon. Arousal crashed into him like never before as the glands in his eyes absorbed the light waves; though there was nowhere to send them. Frantic hands tangled into Kakkarot's hair and strong arms jerked his face up from where he had been nibbling at Vegeta's collarbone. The kiss that ensued was little more than an animalistic brawl. Vegeta's mouth lifted into a sneer as he bit into Kakkarot's lower lip; tasting blood on his teeth. Just as things were getting heated again, Kakkarot's hands were cupping Vegeta's ass; a single finger moving toward the same place it had been evicted from before.

"NO! Not there!" With his hands preoccupied with Vegeta's butt, Goku was unprepared for Vegeta's next desperate action.

A great need to get away mixed with the arousal as Vegeta pushed frantically on Kakkarot's shoulders. No matter how much he protested. No matter how much he fought, the idiot was not going to stop. Desperation overrode all else as Vegeta felt the tip of one finger begin to push. Focusing his energy, Vegeta concentrated it down and towards the ground; his body leaving the rocky floor almost instantly. Sending off a powerful burst, Vegeta sped into the air as fast as he could; Kakkarot's hold on him disappearing in the process. Fingers wrapped around his ankle in an iron grip before Vegeta could get more than four meters into the air.

"Let me _go_, Kakkarot!" His flight pattern jerky and unstable, Vegeta fought the hand with all his might. But, when he looked down at his attacker, all he saw was a vicious sneer and unmistakably sadistic eyes. His options quickly running out, Vegeta struggled wildly as the hand not holding his ankle inched slowly up his thigh to the spot that so fascinated his enemy. Bringing his hand down and summoning his energy once more, Vegeta gathered every ounce of the power he possessed into his palm.

"_Don't TOUCH ME!"_ The energy was released with that one shout, the resulting sphere heading straight for Kakkarot's nose. Vegeta smiled as his projectile connected with its target. But his victory was short-lived, for when the smoke cleared, Kakkarot's smiling face had not changed in the slightest except for a small amount of ash above his right eye. It was hopeless. There was absolutely nothing Vegeta could do to escape what was about to happen. But against the staggering odds against him, the proud Sayain continued to struggle even as the intruding hand made its way up to his entrance. The finger was thrust inside with surprising speed and Vegeta's heart skipped a beat at the uncomfortable sensation. The hand keeping him tethered to the earth pulled him down a few more inches and the probe dug even deeper.

"Where do you think you'd go in this state, Vegeta?"

"Nnh! STOP! Ah! Take it _out!_" Vegeta felt his struggles growing weaker as the combination of throwing all of his energy into that one attack and the tiring way with which he was struggling took a toll. Then the finger bent, hitting a spot that sent tremors up Vegeta's spine. Unable to deal with the sensation, Vegeta hit the ground with a loud crash; landing on his stomach in the dirt.

"That's better. Did I hit a good spot?" This voice. It was not Kakkarot's. It was the Sayain within the humanized alien that had been unleashed by the moon and fellow Sayain blood. Vegeta shakily got to his hands and knees before the next onslaught began. Another finger was added and the feeling of the two digits moving inside him sent Vegeta collapsing back to the ground; his arms giving out completely.

"No…No…Nnn" Vegeta's hands dug deep valleys into the rock as he attempted to pull himself away; the crumbling noise of the substance breaking under his fingertips adding to the occasional squelching sounds created by Kakkarot's movements. Yet, as steely digits continued exploring one of the few soft places he had left, Vegeta's arousal returned tenfold against his will.

"You ready for something bigger?" Vegeta's eyes widened and voice grew louder as the fingers were quickly removed. Two hands were placed on each of his hips, right at the bend of his legs, and Vegeta felt them pulling him toward a much larger probe.

The sheer agony. There were no words for it. Of course, Vegeta had felt worse before; but that pain had led to his death on planet Namek. He had never dreamed he would feel something worse than one of Freeza's beams through the chest. But the pain was not what caused Vegeta's voice to ring out and echo against the rocks. If it had just been agony, he could have taken it in silence. His cries were not pain from his tearing body but the immense pleasure wracking his frame and sending his mind reeling in the insane ecstasy.

"Nn, Vegeta; you feel great. I've never been able to go all out before; it's the best. You can take it, right?" It was evident from the unimaginable force with which Kakkarot was moving that he was using all he had; Vegeta could feel the energy pouring out of the man behind him as he too was consumed with pleasure and lost control. But, even as Vegeta was injured and abused, he was surprised to find his power surging within him; becoming more and more irrepressible. Kakkarot's voice was at his right ear, speaking over the pitiful moan that accompanied each thrust.

"You've gone Super Sayain, Vegeta. Losing control?" Unable to answer anyway, Vegeta gritted his teeth and tried in vain to bring his energy back to stability. It continued this way until the proud prince felt as if he were about to lose his mind completely. If this did not end soon he would…he would…

"Let's turn you around. I wanna see your face." Steady hands took a hold of Vegeta's trembling legs; one being lifted over while the other was pulled under. Vegeta let out a surprised gasp of pain as he was forced to rotate on the intrusion. The movement resumed as Vegeta collapsed onto his back and he was forced to take in his surroundings. Nothing but cliffs and desert on both sides. The outlet of all his hatred in front of him. Vegeta looked for the first time at what was happening to him. His thighs were red from where the blood had seeped down his legs in the position before. Blue eyes were boring into his again. Still staring intently at him, Kakkarot took an unexpectedly gentle hold of Vegeta's knee; placing soft kisses down the calf, continuing to the ankle and stopping at the arch of Vegeta's foot. Kakkarot's face snapped back with a satisfying crack when the foot lashed forward. The last remaining resistance vanished as Vegeta was punished with even more force than before. Desperate for something to cling to, dirt-and-blood-covered fingers rose into the air; reaching for Kakkarot's body. A slightly surprised expression spread across his face before Kakkarot bent forward to allow the hands to wrap around his back. Once again hovering over him, Vegeta felt violent lips sucking at his neck and nibbling his ear. Unaware of everything except the acts being performed on him and the madness they caused, the trembling prince did not even notice how his nails were cutting deep gashes into Kakkarot's back; causing the other Sayain's breath to hiss from between clenched teeth with the stinging sensation.

The air around them buzzed with electricity as the unmanageable energy fled their bodies. Neither said a word as the glorious feeling crashed into them. Vegeta screamed vehemently and forced the energy clinging to them up and far away; causing a dome of destructive power to blast everything within a ten mile radius. It had been keeping him from enjoying the sensations fully. His body acted on its own. Wildly grinding hips danced around the appendage and Vegeta felt something spill inside as Kakkarot let out one low grunt. Vegeta watched as Kakkarot's body – which had collapsed on top of him in the aftermath – rose back up; the intrusion still throbbing inside him. Kakkarot seemed to have returned somewhat to normal, his voice as bubbly and ignorant as Vegeta was used to.

"Heh, I'm still hard…Wanna go again?"

"HUH?! No! How am I supposed to-AH! _Stop that!_'

Vegeta had to admit that the rest of the night was much more gentle – Kakkarot seemed to have snapped out of his aggressive state after the first release – but what he lacked in ferocity, the idiot made up for in endurance.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm thinking about doing a sequel from Vegeta's point of view, but I'm not too sure...review and tell me what you think?_


End file.
